My Immortal
by ROTG Jack Frost
Summary: Nico Loves Percy but knows Percy could never love him, he has to deal with his depression as well as some of the other demigods will Percy ever learn about Nicos feeling what will happen if he does will he turn on Nico and become what Nico thinks he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Nico Pov:**

I watched as the freezing rain battered against the fogged up window of the cabin that I was supposed to call "home", perish the thought that I might actually belong somewhere. It normally didn't rain here at camp because of the barrier it was almost always sunny, (I hate the sun its just so obnoxious kind of like its god always getting in your face as if to say hey look at me don't I make you want to smile ugh,) thankfully to make the nymphs happy and to water the grass there is always a rain season at the camp near the end of fall and beginning of winter. It's on off rain for about 3 weeks and cycles between the disgusting sun and the beautiful rain. Yes I find the rain beautiful it reminds me of life, how we live in these small little worlds that seem to be in a constant state of free fall until smash it explodes into a million pieces on the ground only to be sucked down into the dirt where it is forgotten and unless you saw it you'd never have known it had ever even had existed.

I looked down at my scar covered wrist watching the crimson blood trickle out and pool up on my ivory coloured skin and just like the rain I sat there mesmerised by it as it pooled together and ran a small little line to the edge of my wrist where it dribbled over forming small little globs that fell like the rain until it makes that light splash/splat noise against the cool white tiled floor. It started to make a rhythm of splish, splash splotch, splish, splash. splosh and so on and so forth.

I know I'm weak for cutting but I can't help it the pain inside is just too much I need to cut so that I know I can atleast control some pain in my life unlike the horrible ache in my dark bitter heart. Some would ask what is the cause of this great pain (actually who am I kidding nobody at this godforsaken place likes me or would/could ever care about me and no one ever will not here at CHB, nor at CJ not even my own father likes me he sees me as an experiment gone wrong or a pain in the ass) but still it's quite simple the cause of my sorrow and pain is for the most part one beautiful, dull, hot, idiotic, kind, blind, perfect boy known by many names from the saviour of olympus to a nickname of seaweed brain but I just call him Percy, Percy Jackson. How could he be the cause of my hurt, well for a reason I don't know why I was cursed to be head over heels madly in love with this boy. Now that might seem really stupid you're probably thinking wait… you cut because you're in love with a guy? well not exactly I cut because I'm infatuated with a guy (wich from when i come from is completely wrong on its own) who will never love me because he's straight and in love with that blonde Athenian child Annabeth Chase, and he doesn't even like me he only sees me as a nuisance or a freak like everyone else, I mean why would anyone want to be around a freak like me I get it child of hades freak kid I understand why nobody likes me or wants me around, but that doesn't make it hurt any less, as well as all of that theres all the crap about my family like my sisters death, dads Hades, Persephone, etc… but I have grown to understand and expect the looks of hatred and disgust even the beatings from some of the other campers (don't get me wrong I could kill each and everyone of them but the way I see it is I'm just trash and I deserve it, at least the beating make me feel something).

There is only one other person who knows about my love for Percy and thats Jason, I made him swear on the river styx to never breath a word after the war ended and he hasn't thank the gods, I know if it got out Percy would hate me even more and laugh at me he may even join the others in beating me up and that, that would be the final push on the knife life drove into my heart. What's not a good thing though is that Jason has been trying to get a hold of me asking about whether or not i've told percy (of course he doesn't know that nobody has seen me outside of my cabin in weeks and that i don't plan on ever coming out) but i can't dodge him forever because the two camps are having a get together to send people out on quests to track down Gaea's remaining forces that are still kicking around. suffices to say I'm not looking forward to it. I sigh loudly I guess thats enough blood for today who knows maybe next time I'll cut too deep by accident and end this whole nightmare because I don't know how much longer I can go on when hes out there completely oblivious to the pain he has caused me but I'm glad he doesn't know about the pain too he'd probably just mock me for it about how weak I am and if he knew the reason well that perfect blind boy would join them I know he will why wouldn't he I mean who'd want to be around a fag like me, thats why he can never know. Because even know after all the pain he's caused me i still remember when he'd wipe my eyes when i cried back when I was smaller it's a bittersweet memory because I want him to stay but I wish he'd also just go taking those memories with him because even though some know him as the saviour of olympus or seaweed brain or just Percy to me in my heart he remains my Immortal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **OK so I guess here is chapter two if you like it or the story and want me to keep going tell me I'm not sure if I should but yeah I feel like this chapter is drastically different from the first so also tell me which style you like better and yah... I don't know what else to say soooooooo, boop.

Nico's Pov:

Theres only three days left until the meeting of the camp leaders and I had it all planned out, I knew if jason showed up he'd lead an assault on my cabin to get me out of it (gods know why hed ever want to, hes just like the rest), I mean I already keep a cohort of skeleton warriors surrounding the cabin at all times. Mainly to keep Percy, and others, away I just can't handle him or anyone else pretending to like me and saying a bunch of bullshit that he and nobody else actually believe about us being "friends" but it's worse when its him I almost drop the walls but instead I just start blaring music that I know will piss him off, like three days grace Home and Just like you those really make him mad, I want him mad though because hopefully he'll learn I'm not buying it and he can stop with the cruel jokes. Knowing all of this though I planned on ditching camp and returning to the underworld or even just going off into a forest to erect an ancient fort and have skeleton soldiers and the undead wait on me and protect me from any "unwanted guest"be them monsters or demigods so that I can live out the rest of my days in solitude. Sadly these plans all came to an end when a certain Idiotic sex god named Percy Jackson Iris messaged Hazel to come see if she could "talk to me" or at least get rid of my undead security system so someone can police search warrant my cabin and kick in the door.

Thankfully when she got here she tried but two things where wrong with the plan of there getting rid of my undead one, she was never really good at that part of being a child of Pluto just like I'm no good at the whole underground part. Two I used only greek undead so she had no sway over them being Roman (Technically I can use Romans its just harder and took a lot of practice). They weren't going to give up that easily though so who did they bring next you ask just Hazels boyfriend who brought a certain blonde haired golden boy of Jupiter. When I wouldn't Let Jason near he was furious (wonder why) so they made Frank work with Clarisse (who ares had given undead soldiers to before) and let Frank Summon undead Legionnaires to assault my Cabin ( I mean Really it seems excessive just to make a joke about me).

So now I'm hunkered down in my Cabin raising up three Cohorts and keeping them strong to do a battle to the (I guess they're already dead so battle to the nothing). This would normally be no problem for me I honed my skill to survive months like this but that was on a full stomach I haven't eaten in about a week and a half so even for me it's been a while. Now though I have a choice to make try and keep up the defensive and hope Frank collapses soon (which he will because I'm already impressed with how long he's held he really must have practiced his soldier resurrection skills) or drop all of the defenses at once and hope the door will hold for a minute or two while I gather the energy to shadow travel out ( I mean it's an Obsidian door but against the full wrath of a pissed son of Poseidon and Jupiter I may be starving to death but even I know it won't hole long). The clock is ticking so I need to decide now ( it's times like this I wish I listened to that idiot Leo and added a built in computer voice activated security system but in hindsight I never thought I'd actually be assaulted in my Cabin). I had made my choice I pushed my dresser in front of the obsidian door (it won't do much but hey can't blame a guy) I breathed in deeply and as I exhaled I let the soldiers drop and started to concentrate hard on a shadowy forest about 2 miles away from here (it's not far but I'll call the fates cab) the shadows started to pull around me it was working there was a crack there goes the door but they were too late I'm already gone. oddly enough though that last thing I heard from the Cabin before collapsing in a forest was Percy's screaming in what sounded like a fiery rage all I heard was "Nico, No! DON'T YOU DARE RUN NOT AGAIN NOT THIS TIME NICO YOU SON OF A BIT-" I didn't hear the rest instead I landed in a forest where everything faded to pitch black.


	3. Honey Bee

**A/N: So here is Chapter three thank you for all the nice reviews/ comments and just fyi a lot of these chapters (if not all) will have song names in them I suggest you check them out there (in my opinion) great songs. Also out of these three chapters I feel like each one has an almost different style of writing to it if you think so tell me which chapters writing style you like best. other than that Thanks for Reading and Enjoy :D**

When I awoke it was night time, I must have been out for hours, I got up slowly even though my every inch of my body protested to the movement. I stumbled a little as I started to walk but caught myself, I need something to eat or I'm dead (maybe thats not such a bad thing). My stomach ached from only having acid and bio in it over the past week and a half.I trudged on though until I was on a small road of sorts I was only two miles away from camp though so the nearest food joint was another 18 miles away, too far to walk so I may as well call them now. I call out Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês and toss my drachma on the road and within three seconds the cab is there. I climb in only to hear the bickering of the three old hags.

"where's the eye I want it"

"It's my turn give it here"

"No it's my eye and I'm driving so neither of you need it"

I sit down in the musty old back seat and clear my throat to get there attention "ahem" I cough " if you three are done acting like imbeciles could you take me to the nearest restaurant" All three turn around.

"Yes dear"

"Course we"

"Can do that"

"For a price" they hiss in an echoing united voice that would send shivers down most peoples spines not mine though I give them an uninterested look. "Yeah, yeah I got money no hurry up I don't have time for this" I say, quickly adding "It has to be a restaurant thats not run by monsters just a simple mortal one."

"That request"

"Will cost"

"Extra coin"

I sigh " I know that just hurry up befor- Out of the darkness and quiet of the night I hear someone yell out

"LOOK there he is he's in the gray sisters cab quick STOP THEM" and arrow attached to a rope hit the car and coming down from the trees like freaking green arrow are those gods be damned Apollo kids. I start to panic from behind there are four guys on horseback galloping towards us, Chiron beside them. What the hell is this.

"Seems the"

"Little child"

"of Hades is"

"Running away" once again in unison grinning at me

"He doesn't"

"Know what"

"to do now"

"Does he" the hiss together.

I knew what I had to do the restaurant would be to close and these guys were closing in fast "I'll triple the cost if you get me out of here right now and safely to 183 Hemingway Chicago!"

"Deal" They hissed punching the gas pedal to the floor as I looked out the back window as the campers were running up to the cab I saw oddly enough Percy running in front of everyone he actually jumped for the car when the engine revved but was too late he only caught air cause we were gone. That was so weird why was he going so hard just to catch me. Oh god maybe the ares campers told them (I mean they never actually knew for sure they just said it but it would be enough for him) now Percy and all of them are showing how much they hated me in reality and are trying to kill me and to end my pitiful existence. I knew this would happen if he found out I knew it even Chiron was with them. I let silent tears slide down my face when we came to a sudden stop.

"We're here"

"Now you"

"Have to"

"Pay up" The hissed seriously don't they get tired of that.

I tossed them a sac of drachmas and got out. They peeled away from the curb and were gone in a flash. I walked into the run down looking building that stood in front of me bricks cracked and graffiti. I walked through the doorless entrance and chanted "Ο βασιλιάς φάντασμα επέστρεψε ανοικτό τώρα ή ψυχή σας θα κάψει" (The Ghost king has returned now open or you soul will burn) A hidden trap door blazed and opened itself revealing a stone staircase. I walked down the trap door slamming behind me it was dark then the torches blazed with Greek fire.

As I walked down the steps I came to a big set of doors guarded by two elite hoplites that were bags of bone on the ground normally I'd activate them upon entry as well as the others inside but I'm lucky I could get the trap door to open and torches to ignite. I pushed the creaking doors open revealing one of my many safe houses (I use house loosely cause really its replicas of ancient fortresses that I erected and filled with guards, servants water food ambrosia and got a Hephaestus camper to install security and entertainment systems too but that was long ago and they have forgotten all about this place) I normally would use it during my travels but that was to escape or hide from monsters not demigods. Right now though I need food I walked through the hallowed halls each step making a click clack against the stone floor.

When I got to the Kitchen I opened the fridge (which is also built by the children of Hephaestus using Daedalus's blueprints to keep food from going bad all food that goes in is put in suspended animation. I pulled out my once favorite food from when I cared about food and stuff like it Italian style Carbonara. I heated it and wolfed it down like it was a piece of biscotti. I went to my chambers after eating and couldn't help but think it felt weird to have food in me again not a bad feeling just weird but it allowed me time to think now as I crawled into the bed. Think about how they all knew now they must and how they hated me more now that they knew that's the only reason they'd come after me only reason he'd come after me especially since he actually ran and jumped for the cab he must really hate me. I reached to the bedside and grabbed the remote turning on the stereo when one of my favorite songs came on Honey Bee by Steam Powered Giraffe. Silent tears spilled over my face then I allowed myself to break I let out a loud sob this song reminded me about him and what he does to me. That night I cried myself into a dreamless dark empty sleep.


End file.
